


Not So Innocent After All

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Dr. Reid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Dom Spencer, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Intense, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what the team think, Spencer Reid does have a life outside of work. And he certainly isn't as innocent as he seemed to be, especially when you're around him. This explores the relationship between Spencer and you in his circumstances.  </p>
<p>~Set in season 2-3~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Innocent After All

**Author's Note:**

> PIC THAT GOES WITH THE FIC: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/sGXxCVwSj8E/hqdefault.jpg

You swallowed thickly to remove the lump that made itself at home in your throat. Your feet making soft thumps on the cold floor when you took each step. Brushing your hair away from your face you looked up at him. 

Spencer sat in his arm chair, fully dressed and reading a book at what looked to a hundred miles per hour. His mere presence made you feel extremely self-conscious; he always did that to you. 

His hazel eyes suddenly locking on you making a blush harshly. You desperately attempted to pull the large jumper hanging off your figure down past mid-thigh, but it only sprang right back up again. 

“Coffees still hot.” He mumbled, focusing his attention back on the book. 

You pattered your way into his kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight your whole body relaxed, you were achy and tingly in all the worst places. Memories of the night before seeping into your mind, making you smile. 

You’d walked back into the lounge room with a cup of the most resourceful make up liquid. Picking up his glasses from the side table and sliding them onto your face, now you could see clearly at what exactly he was engrossed in. 

“I-If you want me to l-leave, I-I can go.” Your voice cracked and stuttered. 

His eyes back on you, expect this time he seemed to inhale sharply, licking his lips. 

“You know how distracting you are like that Y/N?” His own voice seemed to strain. 

You looked down at yourself and back up to him. He gave you a long once over, 

“With only my jumper and glasses on. I wish I could see this, every day.” 

You blushed, blinking rapidly. Inside you wanted that more than anything and you think he knew that too, your feelings for one another weren’t exactly a secret. It was obvious to everyone who spent time with you too. 

Leaning in shyly to place a soft kiss on his lips, he obliged pecking back. 

“You could.” You simply whispered. 

He chucked lightly, knowing that, that was partly true. 

Grasping your waist before you backed away, he pulled you down to him. Each knee at either side of his hips. Lips gingerly lingered against one another, your fingers now tugging at his shirt. 

You defiantly wanted a round two. 

A loud noise however stopped you both in your tracks. 

“Reid. Okay, yeah. Alright be there soon, thanks.” He threw his cell to the ground. 

You sighed deeply. Spencer's hands gave your waist a light squeeze as he kissed your cheek. You pouted, now he had to go and we were all hot. 

“Can you lock up on the way out?”

You nodded. 

“See ya Spence.” 

“Goodbye Y/N.” He shut the door leaving you alone in his apartment. 

This is why you and him would never work.


End file.
